


Change

by indigo (indigo_angels)



Series: Mission Arc [18]
Category: The A-Team (2010), The A-Team - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 14:30:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18802216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigo_angels/pseuds/indigo
Summary: Sometimes, it just all gets too much. What is it that makes you get up and carry on?





	Change

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble from Face's POV, which I wrote just because I hadn't done a drabble in such a long time. Following 'Change', I then wrote 'Love', a background fic from Hannibal's POV.

Squatting at the edge of the escarpment, Face starred unseeing over the barren landscape, blinking furiously against the threatening tears as his hands knotted into fists.

 

Nothing ever changed.

 

Different country, different conflict but still the same slaughtered innocents.

 

A gentle hand fell on his shoulder and he moved, rising and turning, falling into all that promised strength and love.

 

He breathed in deeply, letting the lingering aroma of tobacco fill his lungs and chase away the despair.

 

Some things never changed, he supposed they never would. But then others had, and he knew that’s what made all the difference.


End file.
